<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen in my Dark Heart by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522623">Queen in my Dark Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, F/M, Humor, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penumbra founds out that Black Hat and Demencia are having sex so she decided to teach them a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penumbra was whistling a tune as she was cleaning a hallway</p><p>But Penumbra hears moaning and squishing</p><p>Penumbra continued cleaning but she hears kissing</p><p>Penumbra said "That's weird"</p><p>Penumbra listened to them through the door</p><p>Penumbra hears licking</p><p>"Stop it Black Hat!"</p><p>"You want me to stop licking your nipples it tasted like milk"</p><p>Demencia moaned </p><p>Penumbra said "Okay that's it"</p><p>Penumbra kicked open the door and sees Black Hat sucking on Demencia's nipple.</p><p>Black Hat and Demencia screamed</p><p>Penumbra growled</p><p>Black Hat and Demencia gulped</p><p>Black Hat said "It-it's not what it looked like"</p><p>Black Hat and Demencia laughed nervously</p><p>Penumbra's face turned red</p><p>Black Hat and Demencia said "Uh-oh?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penumbra walked to Black Hat</p><p>"Now now let's be reasonable here!"</p><p>"No! You're being reasonable!"</p><p>Demencia sees Penumbra's bouncing breasts and licks her lips</p><p>Demencia shoved Penumbra on the bed</p><p>Demencia ripped off Penumbra's clothes revealing her black bra and panties</p><p>Demencia takes off Penumbra's bra revealing her breasts</p><p>Black Hat's jaw dropped as he sees Penumbra's breasts being licked by Demencia</p><p>Black Hat took off Penumbra's panties revealing her butt</p><p>Black Hat started to lick Penumbra's vagina with his tongue</p><p>Penumbra moaned as Demencia sucked on her nipple</p><p>Demencia shoved her breasts on Penumbra's face</p><p>An idea popped into Penumbra's head</p><p>Penumbra started to sucked on Demencia's nipple</p><p>Demencia moaned as Black Hat gives her a deep kiss and their tongues wrestled</p><p>Penumbra kissed Black Hat</p><p>"I love you Black Hat I love Demencia"</p><p>Penumbra gives Demencia a tongue kiss</p><p>"I love you Penumbra"</p><p>Penumbra thought 'Hope they learned their lesson'</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>